How To Start Again
How To Start Again is the eleventh episode of the second season of Glee: The New Touch. It was released on July 12, 2014. Plot Kyle decides to start fresh again, while Olga has to make important decisions. Rose shares something with Kat, making them closer, and Amy and Nick's relationship is again tested. Brandon and Austin get closer. Episode -Kyle parked his car on Woodsville High School's parking lot. He quickly stared at his reflection on the mirror and took off his sunglasses before exiting the car. As he walked his way to school, Kyle breath the fresh air of the morning, as it filled his body, and kept on walking to school.- -Olga sat on her desk at her office, her hand pressed against her temples as she did budget calculations. She took off her squared glasses and sighed. She opened her Facebook profile, and saw a friend request by a woman about her age named Galina Azarova. Olga took a deep breath as she denied the friend request.- -Kyle made his way through Woodsville's hallways, and breathed the school's air. Everyone gossiped as Kyle walked past them.- "I'm back. I'm officialy back. No more drugs, no more resentment. I'm done with that shit. I cannot wait for a whole new day to start. I felt so lost for these last few weeks, I just kept on getting worst and worst, but I never feel so great as I do right now. Kyle's back." Kyle thought as he walked by Tomo, JD and Wezz. "Hey, Kyle!" Wezz shouted, as they walked towards them. "Sup, guys." Kyle said, smiling. "Dude, we got the new shit." JD said, as they all smirked and Tomo fisted JD. "Yo, you really have to try this. What do you say, y'all come home tonight, we get some buzz, snort some white... hang out with a bunch of girls, yo." Tomo said, as he started agitating and Wezz and JD nodded. "Sorry guys, but I'm out." Kyle said, and walked away from them. "Out? What the fuck do you mean by Out?" Wezz asked him, perplexed. -Kyle turned around, smirking at them as his bag hanged from his shoulder.- "It means I'm done hanging out with all of you and your shit." Kyle said, and kept on walking away, leaving the three guys staring at him in amusement. -Olga was staring at pictures of her as a kid with this Galina Azarova. Olga skipped through the pictures, in which she and her friend posed for the pictures at the beach while young, and practiced athletics together. Olga's face twitched as she skipped through the next picture, her eyes closed and slowly filled with tears. Olga reached a picture of her and Galina at the Seoul Summer Olympics, both in their atheltic suits, and Olga covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes, but she suddenly heard a knock on her door and closed down her laptop as quickly as possible.- "Olga?" Lucas called in, as he stepped into her office quickly and shut her door. -Olga stared at the ground, ignoring Lucas, but Lucas slowly walked towards her.- "Can you please at least knock next time?" Olga asked, with anger on her tone, and continued staring at the floor. "Okay... sorry... Olga, are you okay?" Lucas asked her, as he noted the tears on her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Olga said, and raised her sight from the ground and stared at Lucas. -Lucas slowly walked towards the visually torn Olga, and their eyes kept on constant contact every second as Lucas approached her. Lucas stared at Olga’s bodie as he walked towards her, and Olga tried to avoid staring at Lucas’. Finally, Lucas reached Olga and strongly kissed her on the lips.- “Stop…” Olga said, and pulled away from Lucas, but Lucas kept on going. “Lucas, stop!” Olga shrieked, and took a step away from Lucas. -Lucas was agitated, and Olga stared at him with her hair all messed up, her jaw dropped.- “Lucas, look… I told you we had to be cautious with this and all…” Olga started saying. “Yeah… I’m sorry about that, Olga, look, I wish that-” Lucas said, but was interupted but Olga. “We have to stop this.” Olga blurted out, with her eyes closed, and her palm raised. -Lucas remained shocked, but then slowly nodded.- “Alright… I will respect whatever you want to do with this, Olga, I won’t say I won’t miss it, but you’re probably right… this is kinda fucked up….” Lucas said, nodding. “And what is “this”? Like… ugh, I’m sorry Lucas, but whatever we’ve been doing has to stop. I’m sorry about this, I’m sorry I ever carried you into this, but I can’t just do it anymore. I’m a fourty year old woman, Lucas. By now I am supposed to be married, to have kids… but I have nothing, absolutely nothing… what was I even thinking about? I just… this just has to stop, I have to. I just have to stop this, Lucas, it is finally time I grow up.” Olga said, and Lucas nodded. “Olga, look. It’s completely alright, dude, like seriously. We both knew this was kinda fucked up. I mean, look at us, we’re sex bombs, we’re perfect for sex, like, wow! Our sex was the best thing ever…” “Lucas…” “Um, okay, sorry…. I also got a bit carried away, but well, I totally respect your decision, Olga. It was great while it lasted.” -Olga nodded as she smiled.- “It was great while it lasted.” Olga said, and Lucas started walking towards the door. -Lucas froze by the door before opening it and stared at Olga.- “I’m really glad with your choice, coach.” Lucas said, and opened the door and left her office. -Kyle entered glee club, and spotted Leni, who was talking to Ula. Leni quickly stared at Kyle and unavertedly smiled, staring at his renewed personality.- “''Things we lost to the flames, things we´ll never see again. All that we´ve amassed, sits before us shattered in trash.” Kyle sang. -Olga kneeled on the floor of her office, crying uncontrollably.- “''These are the things, the things we lost. The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire. These are the things, the things we lost. The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire.” ''Olga sang, as she stood up. -Kyle stared at Leni on glee club.- “''We made a list of all the things we had down the back of table tops, ticket stubs and your diaries. I read them all one day, when loneliness came and you were away, oh they told me nothing new but I love to read the words you used.” ''Kyle sang. -Olga stared at pictures of her and Galina as kids, covering her mouth and sobbing.- “''These are the things, the the things we lost. The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire. These are the things, the things we lost. The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire.” ''Olga sang. -Kyle walked down the school´s hallways with confidence.- “''These are the things, the the things we lost. The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire. These are the things, the things we lost. The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire.” ''Kyle sang. -Olga closed down her laptop.- “''Flames- they licked the walls, tenderly they turn to dust all I adore.” ''Olga sang, as she laid back on her chair and closed her eyes. -Rose was walking through the school´s hallways.- “''Okay, I have to admit something…. I think I might have a little crush or something on Kat…. She´s so pretty and we´ve been getting so closer lately, and to be honest, I actually started feeling something for her… she´s just so perfect and by the way, she´s no longer the whore she was before, she´s so much cooler now, and I am so fuckin alone… I wish I coud just tell her I really like her, but I can´t. It would be so awkward and I would feel so ashamed of myself. Ugh, I wish I could just show her what I really feel for her….” -Kat then walked past Rose and smiled at her.- “Hey Kat.” Rose said, blushing. “Rose, hay. I just wanted to say that I´m so glad we could stay together to help Iris.” “Yeah, she really needed our help.” Rose said, awkwardly. “You know… I´m so sorry for how I used to treat you before I joined glee club… I was such a bitch to you.” “You actually were.” Rose said, laughing, “but it´s okay, you´re not the same girl.” -Kat stopped walking and stood face-to-face with Rose.- “You know, wanna come home tonight?” Kat suddenly asked Rose, who stood there, awkwardly and nodded. “Um, yeah, sure.” “Aw, that´s great! We can watch something on Netflix… Heathers or something, just the two of us… remember how we used to be best friends in middle school?” Kat asked her, and Rose nodded. “Yup, and yeah, it´s cool, I´ll go over tonight.” Rose said, smiling. “Cool. See ya then.” Kat said, and walked away. “''Whoah, this really happened….” Rose thought. -Brandon walked towards Austin, who was storing his belongings on his locker. Brandon laid against a locker and stared at Austin on a sexual way.- “Hey.” Brandon said, winking at him. -Austin immediately turned red and smiled at Brandon.- “Hey Brandon.” “So, um, I… I wanted to know if you want to go out sometime..” Brandon said, while Austin closed his locker. “Um, yeah. Yeah, sure.” Austin said, nodding. “Great! What do you say if I pick you up tonight…?” Brandon asked him, and Austin nodded. “Yeah, sure. Sounds cool.” Austin said, and Branson winked at him and walked away. “''Hey there, over there, please forgive me, if I´m coming on too strong, hate to stare, but you´re winning, and they´re playing my favorite song. So come here, a little closer, wanna whisper in your ear, make it clear, a little question, wanna know just how you feel.” ''Brandon sang as he walked away from a blushing Austin. -Brandon and Austin were now hanging out together at night. They were playing bowling together and laughing as Brandon lost by a great difference.- “''If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could just escape the crowd somehow, if I said I need your body now, would you hold it against me? ´Cause you feel like paradise, and I need a vacation and I… if I said I need your body now, would you hold it against me?” ''Brandon sang as Austin taught him how to properly hold a bowling ball. -Fast images of Brandon and Austin passed: they shared a milkshake, they went to the movies, they gossiped as they walked through the streets.- “''Hey you might think that I´m crazy, but I know I´m just your type, I might be a little hazy, but you just cannot deny. There´s a spark between us when we´re dancing on the floor, I want more, wanna see it, so I´m asking you tonight.” '' -Brandon and Austin were now dancing closely together at Spirit Nightclub.- “''If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could just escape the crowd somehow, if I said I need your body now, would you hold it against me? ´Cause you feel like paradise, and I need a vacation and I… if I said I need your body now, would you hold it against me?” ''Brandon sang, as he held Austin from the back and danced against him. -Brandon and Austin kept on dancing closely at Spirit Nightclub, ignoring all the eyes around them.- “''Alright, if I said my heart was beating loud, if we could just escape the crowd somehow, if I said I need your body now, would you hold it against me? 'Cause you feel like Paradise, and I need a vacation and I… if I said I need your body now, would you hold it against me?” Brandon sang, almost kissing Austin.'' -Brandon parked his car in front of Austin´s house.- “It was a great night. Thank you, Brandon.” Austin said, nodding. -Brandon smirked at him.- “No problem. It was an amazing night.” Brandon said. -Austin opened the car´s door and got out.- “Bye bye, Brandon, see ya.” Austin said, as he closed the car´s door and walked away. -Brandon remained sitting and sighed as he pressed his hand against his forehead.- -The car´s door suddenly opened and Austin entered the car. Austin quickly moved towards Brandon and kissed him passionately on his seat for some seconds, and then pulled away.- -Austin and Brandon remained staring at each face to face, both connecting with the eyes and saying nothing, until Austin smiled and again got out of the car and closed the door behind him. Brandon stood on his seat, doing nothing. After some seconds, he smiled and laughed, and turned the car's engine on.- -Rose and Kat were lying on her bed, watching Heathers.- -Kat was watching the movie with all her attention, repeating every quote.- “Fuck me gently with a chainsaw! Do I look like Mother Theresa?” Kat said, along with the movie, while Rose laughed. “This movie is so good.” Kat said, shaking her head. “Yeah, it´s cool.” Rose said, and then stared at Kat's nightstand, where she saw a framed picture of Kat's brother. “That's Marcin… he was the nicest guy on Earth, but you know, life always takes the nicest guys out first.” Kat said, while Rose nodded. “It's so horrible, Kat… I'm so sorry.” “Don't be… life´s a bitch, but there's nothing we can do about it, except change the way we face it.” -Rose nodded.- “So tell me, why did you broke up with Mason? He was such a nice guy.” Kat said, as she turned left and stared at Rose face-to-face, lying on her bed. -Rose blushed as she had Kat on that position and tried to avoid staring at her breasts.- “I… I just… I realized I am not really into boys like I thought I was… sexuality is actually so complicated, and it takes its time to finally figure out, but he was like my first experience with a guy, and to be honest, I think I just feel comfortable with experience with girls.” Rose said, and Kat nodded. “Yas, I so feel ya. You know, when we were kids… before I changed into that whore, you were like my best friend, and then I treated you like shit…” “Kat, stop. It´s okay. You've changed again, that's all that matters.” Rose said, smiling at Kat and Kat smiled back at her. -Kat slowly approached Rose, and Rose grew nervous, Kat's lips met Rose's and the two shared a small kiss. Rose closed her eyes as she felt Kat kissing her, and then opened them again to find Kat lying back where she used to be.- “Wow, that, um…” Rose said nervously, and Kat laughed. “Ooooh, shit, sorry Rose, I guess I just got a little bit carried away…” Kat said, nervously, while Rose blushed. “Nah, it´s okay.” Rose said, blushing. “''This never was the way I planned it, not my intention. I got so brave drink in hand, lost my discretion, it´s not what I´m used to, just wanna try you on, I´m curious for you, caught my attention.” ''Kat sang on the background while lying with Rose on her bed. -Kat now sang the song at the school's football field, with cheerleaders doing routines behind her.- “''I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl, just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don´t mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don´t mean I´m in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it.” ''Kat sang as she lead the cheerleaders. “''Its not what good girls do, how they should behave. My head gets so confused, hard to obey.” ''Kat sang.' -Kat walked down the school´s hallways.- “''I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl, just to try it, I hope my boyfriend dont mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don´t mean I´m in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it.” ''Kat sang as she walked through the school's hallways.'' -Kat lied alone on her bed, staring at the ceiling and remembering the kiss.- “''Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable. Too good to deny it. Ain´t no big deal, it´s innocent.” Kat sang. -Kat again performed with the cheerleaders.- “''I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl, just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don´t mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don´t mean I´m in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it.” ''Kat ended singing with the cheerleaders and then saw Rose in front of her. “Kat.” Rose said. “Kat, Kat.” Kat heard and opened her eyes, waking her up from her dream. -Kat saw Rose smiling at her.- “Kat, I should get going home, thank you for inviting me here, it was great.” Rose said, smiling at Kat and walking away. “Sure, see you Rose.” Kat said, as Rose went out of her room and closed the door behind her. Kat lay on her bed and smiled. -Amy and Olga were having lunch together at the teacher's longue.- “So tell me, are things going on better with you and Nick?” Olga asked her, while eating her Caesar Salad. “Yeah, yeah they were always great. The only thing is that I am afraid…. I am afraid I will loose myself and cheat on him or make him suffer… I don´t want that for him… he deserves someone better… someone so much better.” Amy said. “Amy, when you talk about your past, what exactly do you refer to?” Olga asked her, taking a small sip of water. “I… I… I don´t really like talking about that…. But my past is horrible… I was not the same person that I am now… I… I used to be a complete whore. When I was a kid, a friend of my dad… used…” Amy was trying to say a word but couldn´t get it out of her mouth as much as she tried, and started sobbing. “He… used to take advantage of me, sexually you know?” Amy said, as she started to sob and stared at Olga. “Oh, honey.” Olga said, holding Amy´s hand. “I was just a small kid, and I didn´t dare tell anyone about it, so he kept on doing it for a while… I was just… I was just so, ''so scared of what would happen to me if I told anyone… so I never did, and in time it all got worst so I just had all these thoughts about… about just killing myself, you know? I used to want to hang myself… I had no one, I had nothing…. My whole life was just suffering, my parents they were never really present so I knew they would´ve never believed me if I told them anything… luckily the man who used to take advantage of me moved away, but the scars always remained. By the time I was sixteen I totally changed my personality in high school…. I started hanging out with all these guys who just got high all the time… I used to fuck every guy I just could… I just had all this anger and regret inside me and I wanted to just ugh, I just wanted so far to escape… but I kept on being the school´s bitch, and I hated it, but I loved it…. Then college came and I kept on being the same bitch, but it got worse… some of the guys I fucked were…. Were horrible and wanted to do so much things to me… and then I started to just wake up with random strangers and get high and drunk all nights and I just hated it all so much…. But I could not change… so I decided to just have a fresh, new start here, change my life again, and I met Nick and all…. And everything´s so good, but… but I just sometimes have this urge to run away and just fuck random guys or girls, whoever comes across… I just want to leave that behind me, but it´s not so easy and I feel so… so vulnerable…” Amy said, bursting into tears. -Olga immediately stood up and embraced Amy on a hug.- “Amy, look… you can leave it behind, you already did, baby. You are such a strong woman, and I admire you so, so much, okay baby? You can leave it behind, okay? You can. I admire you, Amy… come on baby, don´t cry.” Olga said, hugging her. -Amy let go of Olga and shook her head.- “I can´t change.” Amy said, and walked away. -Rose happily walked down the school's hallways, enjoying life.- “''Okay, so I think I might like really have a chance with Kat! It was all totally unexpected, and it was incredible! I really don´t know what was going on through her mind, but I think she does actually like me. Oh my gosh!” Rose said, and she walked past Kat. “Hey girl!” Rose said, and Kat smiled at her. “Um, Rose, hey… we have to talk.” Kat told her. “Yeah, sure. What´s going on?” “Rose, look. I'll be completely honest with you. I am sorry I kissed you the other day, I am sorry I did, I was stupid and got carried away, but didn't mean it.” Kat said, while Rose stared in disbelief. “You mean you…?” Rose asked, as all traces of joy disappeared from her face. “I got carried away, we all sometimes just do little stupid things, so I am sorry if I did you feel something.” “Oh…. Oh, no, it´s okay.” Rose said, as she turned around to walk away from Kat. “Rose, sorry…” Kat said. “It´s fine.” Rose said, with a cold voice and continued walking away from her. -Kat shook her head.- “Shit, I´m so stupid!” Kat said, lying against a locker. -Iris was sitting on a table at the school's library, reading a self help book about pregnancy.- “Pregnancy for dummies?” A voice said, and Iris raised her sight and saw Ricky smiling at her, Iris laughed. “Yeah, well, these books do have some helpful stuff.” Iris said, as Ricky took a seat in front of her. “Well, you managed this whole situation really well. I admire you for that.” Ricky said, smiling at her. “Aw, thank you!” Iris said, cheerfully. “Yep, no problem… have you ever read The Fault In Our Stars?” Ricky asked her. “Yeah, it was okay I guess… have you?” Iris asked her, and Ricky nodded while laughing. “John Green´s my guilty pleasure… chick flicks are my guilty pleasure too.” Ricky said, blushing while Iris bursted into laughter. “I didn´t really saw you as that kind of guy.” Iris said, grinning. “Well, we´re all full of surprises, right?” -Iris nodded.- “Right.” “I never really talked to you, sorry about that… I´m Ricky, nice to meet you.” Ricky said, while Iris laughed and gave him her hand. “Iris.” -Amy and Nick were having dinner on his apartment. They bursted into laughter together.- “You know Amy, it just feels so good that you started living here, it actually does. It´s great to just wake up by your side every morning, have you there, waking up to the smell of your pancakes… I wish I could just have you here forever.” -Amy smiled as she held her cup of wine.- “Forever yours, Nick.” Amy said, giggling. -Nick walked towards the living room of his apartment, and took out his guitar. He started playing it as Amy smiled and moved to the music.- “''My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down, says “boy, quit fooling around.” I told her, “I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear, we´ll watch the world from above, as it sways to the rhythm of love.”” ''Nick sang, while walking around the apartment and playing his guitar. Amy smiled at him and Nick held out his hand to her. “''We may only have tonight, but till the morning Sun you´re mine, oh mine, play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love.” ''Amy and Nick sang together. “''My heart beats like a drum, a guitar string to the strum, a beautiful song to be sung. She´''s got blue eyes deep like the see, that roll out when she´''s laughing at me. She rises up like a tide, the minute her lips meet mine.” ''Nick sang beautifully as he played the guitar and kissed Amy. ' “''We may only have tonight, but till the morning Sun you´re mine, oh mine, play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love.” Amy and Nick sang together. -Amy and Nick were now kissing at Nick´s bed, passionately. They then lie on his bed.- “''When the moon is low we can dance in slow motion, and all your tears will subside, all your tears will dry.” ''Nick sang as he closed his eyes. -Nick is now asleep and Amy stares at nothing. She gets up from his bed and dresses up.- “''And long after I´ve gone, you´ll still be humming along, and I will keep you in my mind, the way you make love so fine.” ''Amy sang as she finished dressing herself. She grabbed the car's keys and stared at Nick while he slept, before turning around. -Amy was now on a club, she walked towards the bar where she saw a man on his late twenties. She was wearing a short, red dress, and stared at the man, smiling.- “A martini for the lady.” The young man said, and Amy smiled at him. “Thank you.” Amy said, as she took a sip from the martini and then turned and stared at the man, “can we please just skip the first part and go to your apartment and have wild sex?” Amy asked him, and the man stared at her, surprised but pleased, while observing her big breasts. “You can have these babies if you want to.” Amy said, holding them. -The man smiled and Amy bent towards him and kissed him.- “Shall we go?” Amy asked, while the guy smiled and stood up and walked away with her. “''Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love. Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love.” ''Amy sang. Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Max Adler 'as Austin Michaels *'Pamela Chan 'as Lisa Wong *'Cody Christian 'as Wezz Samson *'Matt Lanter 'as Tomo *'James Earl III '''as JD Polls What do you think? It was amazing It was great It was okay Meh It sucked. Which was your favorite performance? Things We Lost In The Fire Hold It Against Me I Kissed A Girl Rythm of Love Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes